


Highs and Lows

by Margorobron



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margorobron/pseuds/Margorobron
Summary: Linking to Eileen Grimshaw's boys, this is story 4, following Billy to the rescue.Todd and Billy have a brilliant evening which almost ends in tragedy thanks to homophobia.





	

Todd was at the kitchen sink having just finished a dinner provided by Billy, as usual. Because his hours were flexible and he was used to creating a.meal each day, Billy had food ready to take to the table every day when Todd came home from work. In return, Todd always washed the dishes while Billy sat and watched the TV news, as he liked to keep abreast of the day's events world wide. Then whoever finished first made two mugs of tea which they drank together before setting off to put Evie to bed. It was a simple routine, but one which worked for them and each really looked forward to this time in the day. Once Evie was tucked up in her cot, they often returned to the sofa to watch a programme or a DVD. Billy and Todd loved being in each other's company. They didn't have expensive tastes. If they went to the Rovers, they only had a couple drinks.

One of Todd's favourite things was being in the church choir. He and Billy went to choir practice together and also the church service on Sunday morning. Billy loved the sight of Todd in his choir robes, because he never expected him to go within a mile of the heavy wooden front door. He was so proud of him and loved to hear his beautiful singing voice. He believed that Todd sang like an angel and could easily release an album! It was before choir practice one Wednesday that one of its members, Joy had approached the choir master with a suggestion. She was a McMillan nurse and she was aware of the current fund raising campaign. Joy asked the choir master if he would consider putting on a concert in aid of the fund, so after the practice, the members had been approached. With a unanimous decision it was agreed that the concert should go ahead. They picked a Wednesday night so that nothing would be interrupted elsewhere and it would be left to the choir master to organise people and music as the concert came nearer, Billy was even more proud of Todd because he was singing a solo. He suggested to Todd that all the family might like to come and watch but Todd was adamant that no one must know.

Billy nearly kept to this wish, but one night, he was at the bar of the Rovers chatting to Eva whilst she poured the drinks.  
"Penny for'em?" Eva said , looking at the smile which was slowly creeping across Billy's face.  
Billy beamed at her. "Nothing ,"he said. "I was just.day dreaming."  
"It looked like a really special day dream,"she said, smiling at him as she took his payment.  
Billy did an excited sort of shuffle which Eva had seen many times before. "I'm not supposed to say" Billy grinned at her .  
"Theyre always the best ones!" Eva replied.  
After further grins and shuffles and a glance over at Todd who was chatting to his mum at a table, Billy moved in closer and Eva followed suit.  
"We're doing a concert in the church hall" he said quietly. "It's in aid of McMillan nurses."  
"Oh that will be fun! "Eva said. "So you will all be singing?"  
"We will" Billy informed her "And duets and solos and even a quartet"  
"Wow! said Eva "Will you be singing anything special?"  
"I might be" Billy said with another shuffle and the biggest grin ever." but that's not all! Guess who is singing a solo!!"  
"You are?" Eva asked.  
"Oh no not me." Billy said, with an even bigger grin.  
Eva thought. "Todd!" she said.  
"Shhhhhh!" said Billy. "I'm not allowed to say!"  
"Sorry!" Eva said. "Why doesn't he want people to know? It is for charity after all"  
" Centre of attention and all that." Billy replied.  
"Hmm" said Eva thoughtfully.  
"Best er take the driinks" Billy said with a grin and another shuffle, before turning to return to Todd and Eileen.

"Billy!" Eva said as quietly as she could. " when is it?"  
Two weeks time, Wednesday, 7pm. Church hall."  
Eva smiled as Billy set off to join his family.

A half hour later Sean arrived for his shift .After a normal amount of chit chat, Eva went quiet with a far away look. Sean studied her for a while before saying  
"You're thoughtful today!"  
Eva almost jumped realising that of all people, she really shouldn't share her news with Sean.  
"Oh no," she said, casually" not really ."  
"Well you were miles away just then!" Sean said.

"Oh was I?" Eva was still being too casual so Sean wasn't buying it.  
"Must be something good then, the way you are protecting it!"Sean said  
Eva tutted."I'm not allowed to say!" she said  
"Ah you can tell me" he said, smiling.  
"Especially not to you !" Eva said.,  
Sean looked hurt by that.  
Sean flounced off to serve a customer. "Well you know who your friends are!"-he said. Eva frowned after him.  
After a while, Sean returned to stand beside Eva.  
"Oh come on. Don't be mean. You're killing me!"Sean said. "Surely it wouldn't hurt just to tell me!" "Oh yes it would! You would pass it on!"  
"Oh I'm sure I wouldn't if I promised not to. "Sean stated." "Believe me, you couldn't help yourself!"Eva replied  
"Try me!" Sean insisted.  
Eva sighed". They're going to know I told you and I'm for the high jump!" she said."Oh well. There's going to be a concert up at the church hall. In aid of McMillan nurses. The choir members are performing. Among other things, Todd is singing a solo." Sean beamed, jumped and clapped his hands."Awwww Sean. Do you see now why I shouldn't have told you?"  
" When is it? " Sean asked excitedly.  
"In two weeks, Wednesday, 7 o' clock, church hall' '''Awwww no! I shouldn't have told you!"  
Sean beamed  
. "Im off to collect glasses.. " He said, giving Eva raised eyebrows. Eva frowned after him before heading off to serve a customer. 

Sean couldn't wait to finish his shift. He made more noise than usual clumping up the stairs to find Scott on his iPad in his usual position on the sofa.  
"Good God Sean! You are going to go crashing through those stairs one of these days!" he said laughing. He got up to make a brew. Sean followed him to the kitchen area .  
"Well just you wait till you've heard what I've been told!; he said.  
"It surely can't be that exciting" Scott replied.  
"Ok then. I'll go down and tell mum first!" he said, turning to leave. Scott grabbed his arm and then put his hands on his waist.  
"Go on then. What have you heard ?" he asked.  
"There's a concert in two weeks time up at the church hall " he told him.  
"Right " said Scott. "That's nice"  
"Ask me who is doing the concert!" Sean beamed.  
"Scott sighed. "Who is doing the concert?" he asked.  
"The church choir" Sean said." They're singing all sorts. And guess who is singing a solo? Todd!"  
Scott's heart skipped a beat  
"But no one is allowed to know, because Todd would kill Eva. It's a secret. He doesn't want anyone know!"  
"So he doesn't want anyone to go" Scott said.  
"No. No one is meant to know! I'm just going down to tell mum. Won't be a mo!" And Sean was off, back down the stairs. Scott thought to himself that there was no way he would be missing this. His Todd singing a solo? Oh no , he wasn't going to miss this!

Two weeks later on Wednesday night Eileen was as usual at Church House for tea, preparing to baby sit for Evie during choir practice. Todd and Billy went off at the usual time, each holding a carrier. As soon as they had left, Eileen sent a few texts and within a short while, there was a knock on the front door. Eileen went out to find Sean, Scott and Emily, Eva and Bethany. 

They followed her into the sitting room.  
"Everybody ok?" she asked.  
"Fine thanks" Sean said.  
"Good. Bethany, I'll show you where everything is. I won't offer anybody a brew because we have to get going in a minute."she said, as Bethany followed her out of the door. Bethany was the replacement baby sitter to look after Evie who was already in bed. When they returned from the kitchen, Eileen gave her the tv remote and said to everyone, "Right. We are ready to go. Any problems send me a text Bethany. Hopefully I will know you've sent it as it will be on silent. She doesn't usually wake up, so you should be ok. Thanks very much for doing this love."  
"That's ok. Enjoy the concert!" Bethany said, making herself at home on the sofa and Eileen ushered everyone out of the house.

 

The church hall was reasonably well filled by the time they arrived. Billy's special lady iris was on the door taking the money. Everyone was being very generous with their contributions. Joy the McMillan nurse was going to be well pleased. Iris was delighted to see Scott and couldn't believe how much Emily had grown. She welcomed everyone else and then realised Eileen was there too. She gave her a hug.  
"I didn't know you were all coming!" she said.  
"No " said Eileen. "A heavily guarded secret! We aren't supposed to know about it!"  
"Oh I see. Why didn't they want you to know?"iris asked.  
"Something to do with Todd being self conscious!" Sean said,"although I don't buy that myself!"

They paid their dues and found their seats. They decided to sit together , having wondered whether they should remain inconspicuous but they couldn't really hide anyway.Emily was really excited to be out late with the grown ups and she really wanted to see Uncle Todd and Uncle Billy who she adored . 

Ten minutes later, the curtains across the stage started to move and Billy's friend Joyce appeared. The casual chatting amongst members of the audience gradually hushed as people noticed she was there.  
"Good evening,everyone."she said. "Thank you for coming to support this really special evening. This is the first time our church choir has put on a musical evening and what a brilliant cause McMillan nurses are!"  
The audience clapped her comment and she smiled at everyone. " With no further ado, I would like to hand over the evening to our marvellous church choir!!"

Everyone clapped and shouted as the curtains went back revealing a semi circle of chairs on which sat the members of the church choir. The children sat on the Sunday school chairs in front of the adults.  
The evening began with two songs sung by the whole choir and then the children sang a song on their own. Two ladies followed, singing a song from a musical and then a quartet took to the stage. A group of recorder players were next and then Todd came to the front of the stage. He sang "Somewhere over the rainbow" A beautiful voice as clear as a bell wafted through the hall. Several ladies dabbed their eyes including of course Eileen who was thinking "That's my son!" Even Emily was transfixed with the sounds. Luckily Sean managed to miss the tears rolling down Scott's face. Todd received a standing ovation from the crowd. He blushed from ear to ear with mixed emotions of cringe and pride. He took his place back within the choir who then sang one more song before the curtains went over to mark the interval.  
Members of the choir emerged to mingle with their families and friends and almost immediately Billy and Todd appeared. The family stood up in greeting. Luckily the one nearest Todd was Scott and he ran to him, arms around his neck as Scott returned the hug and kissed his neck, the only bit he had access to.  
"That was incredible."Scott told him close to his ear. "You sang like an angel. I cant believe I almost missed this opportunity. Why didn't you want us to know?"  
"I was embarrassed. Oh god. I forgot Sean was here! Shit!" Todd released Scott and wrapped himself around his mum with enthusiasm to match that which he had shown to .Scott. He then gave Sean the biggest hug he could muster to be pushed off gently with "soppy bugger"!

Billy had made straight for Eileen. They shared comments about how they got there and how glad he was they all came. He then hugged Eva who said how brilliant Todd was and how glad she was that she came. He then grabbed Todd's arm and said "We need a drink!" Todd had just grabbed Emily and had her in his arms tickling her saying "Uncle Todd was good! Say it!" She was squealing as she always did when she was playing with Uncle Todd! He nodded to Billy and kissed Emily, saying "See you later, kiddo!" Billy kissed her cheek before Todd put her down. "See ya later folks!" Todd said before following Billy towards the stage door.

 

The second half of the performance was similar in content to the first, but instead of Todd singing solo, he and Billy sang a duet, which once again brought the house down. At the end of the evening, Joyce returned to the stage to thank the choir, commenting on the stars in the making, to a huge applause from the audience and then thanking everyone for coming and making it such a successful event . She assured everyone that there would be a follow up evening so everyone must "watch this space!" She then stepped back and the curtains chunterred across as the elderly stage hand pulled on the ropes.  
The family sat down to wait for their stars to return to them as most people made their way to the exit. One man made his way towards iris who was thanking people for coming once again.  
The man asked iris which was the vicar of the parish and she described him as having sung the duet near the end.  
"Ah yes!" said the man. " I thought it was probably him. Those two looked very friendly to me. Did they practise in the bath tub at home?"  
Iris laughed . "Quite possibly!" She said. " They certainly sound lovely together don't they!"  
"So do they live together?" The man asked.  
The smile vanished from iris's face as she studied the man.  
"It looks to me like they are really friendly." he said. " If I didn't know better from church rules, I would have said they were a pair of poofters! "  
"Church rules?" iris queried, beginning to feel a little threatened .  
The hall had now emptied apart from the family who were waiting for Billy and Todd and a few other relatives also waiting for choir members. Joyce was chatting with Scott and insisted on picking up Emily until she realised how heavy she had become. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something about the stance of her friend iris with a man by the hall door. She put Emily down with a kiss on the cheek and said to Scott " I don't like the look of this!" She went to join iris as Scott watched .  
"Is everything all right here?" Joyce asked as she approached the figures at the back of the hall .  
"Well I'm not sure!" said the man. "I'm picking up something illegal going on here!"  
"Oh no. Definitely not. All the money raised will go directly to the McMillan cause. We have a McMillan nurse in the choir and she will see that every penny reaches them." Joyce replied, assuming this was the problem.  
"No,no. "Said the man. " This is a much bigger issue than that ." He leaned in towards Joyce. "I think the vicar is breaking church rules. I think he has a bit on the side living with him at the vicarage. I reckon he is a fairy!"  
With that,. the choir members came into the hall from the room behind the stage and made for their various family members while further congratulations were heard all around. Billy and Todd joined their family with beams of delight at how well the evening had gone and the delight that all the family were there to support despite Todd's best efforts. Just then Todd and Billy became aware of raised voices at the back of the hall and both dashed to find out what was happening.

"How dare you come here and speak like this!" Iris was saying. "How did you come to get here in the first place? How did you know it was happening?"  
"I saw it on the poster outside the church. My wife was nursed by McMillan nurses so anything I can do for them I will" he told her.  
"Well I'm sorry to hear about your wife" iris told him,"but that does not give you the right to come here making accusations.!"  
"Accusations?" said the man. "I think they are totally justified!" He looked up to see Billy and Todd approaching .  
"Is everything all right ladies?" Billy asked.  
"Depends what you call all right!" The man replied. " I seen to have uncovered a den of iniquity!"  
"I'm sorry?" Billy said.  
"That's very questionable."the man replied. "I don't think you are sorry at all!"  
"He has nothing to be sorry for!" Iris stated. "He has done nothing wrong!"  
"Well that's a matter of opinion isn't it!!" the man said raising his voice. "I will be finding out what the bishop's opinion is too, first thing in the morning!"  
"Excuse me? The bishop? Why would you be talking to the bishop?" Iris asked.  
"Because he needs to knock out this den of iniquity!", he replied.  
"Just hold on a minute!"Billy interjected. "Would someone please tell me what this is all about?"  
"'m accusing you of being a ..a homosexual! the man spat out.  
"And I'm accusing you of being homophobic . Which of those would God accept?" iris asked him. " Homosexuals were created by God. Homophobics are man made, more's the pity!"  
"I read my bible " the man told iris. "No where in the bible does it say that it's ok for a man to sleep with another man. A man clings to his wife, not his husband "  
"You won't find it saying he cannot have A husband though. I defy you to quote me that chapter and verse.!"  
The man turned his glare towards Todd."So you are the vicar's fancy bit. You don't seem able to deny it. " he continued.  
"I most certainly am not!" Todd said, voice raised.  
At that moment, Eileen joined the group.  
"What's going on here ?; she asked  
"Nothing mum. You go back with the others - Or go on home if Emmie is getting restless "  
"So you are his mother. "The man joined in.  
"Who's asking?"Eileen asked, already sensing something about this stranger.

"I imagine he must be the one who had led the vicar astray. I am sensing he has homosexual tendencies and this person has turned his head!"  
"You what??" Said Eileen.  
"He is a man of God. This person must have changed that.  
" The vicar is still a man of God "Eileen stated. "It goes with his title"  
Throughout the conversation Billy looked small and insignificant, as if this were his only option seeing his first option of the floor swallowing him up didn't seem to be working. Todd, unseen by the stranger had his hand pressed in to the small of Billy's back hoping to support him. Joyce looked as though she didn't t know where to look or what to do. Iris was looking daggers at the stranger, as was Eileen. Sean and Scott stayed where they were on the chairs with Emily who wanted to know why the man was being nasty to Uncle Billy and Uncle Todd.  
The man continued.  
"The vicar is an ordained member of the Church of England. He cannot be living in sin. This cannot be his doing. He is being forced to stray. He needs to be put back on the right path. This man must be removed from tempting him away from his calling."  
"What utter rubbish you talk!" Iris joined in" You know nothing about the vicar and what he does in his own time is entirely up to him. It is none of your business"  
"But it has become my business. The man needs saving"  
"Saving from what?"

"From the evil around him. This man!" He pointed to Todd.  
"He is not evil. He is gentle and caring and supportive both to the vicar and to the parish." said iris.  
"He is the devil incarnate!" said the stranger.  
"How dare you!" shrieked Eileen, restraining from smacking him across the face."This is my son you are talking about!"  
"And I pity you madam. You must feel very ashamed!"  
"Actually I.am very proud of my son. He is an upright member of the community and a brilliant family man."  
"A family man? So how come he seems disgustingly close to the vicar ?"  
This young man is nothing to do with you in any way whatsoever so you can keep your opinions to yourself. Come to think of it, why are you still here? You should be moving on your way and take your unwanted bigoted opinions with you!" Iris was shouting.  
Those who had been waiting for the storm to die down to escape decided they would just make a run for it,so altogether they piled through the door, heads down.  
"You have spoilt a beautiful evening here. We were so.proud of our choir and all they achieved, plus the cash for McMillan nurses. You have crushed that bubble of enthusiasm and community and friendship and charity. You should be ashamed of yourself, you and your ridiculous words. You.are the one needing sympathy. I do.realise you can't help.It. The world is full of some very sad little people and you are one of them! If only you hadn't seen that poster. We would have gone home on cloud 9 after that amazing evening. We would never have met you. You would have never darkened our doors with your vicious hateful words. We would not have had to.put up with your foul mouth. You would not have insulted our dedicated hard working vicar whose life revolves around his parish duties. He couldn't possibly do any more than he does. No.one would ever ask him to. He is the perfect vIcar for this parish.and the bishop knows all of of that too.!"  
"Well I will find out what the bishop says tomorrow when he hears whats going on with him and that devil man."  
"Stop! shouted iris,.almost screaming at the man"! " Get out of our church and don't come back. When you get home, wash your mouth out with soap and water! That's what should happen to a low life like you "  
Iris began to rub the top of her arm. Her breathing became far quicker and she put a hand to her head.  
Iris?" Shouted Joyce. "Are you all right. This isn't good for your blood pressure you know!"  
With that iris slowly sank to the floor unconscious. Everyone gasped. Billy was at her side in seconds .  
"No!!!" he shouted. "Iris! Come on!" He patted her face. "Speak to me! He got close to her ear. " Come on mum! Please don't be ill. Please !"  
He patted her hand trying to bring her round. "Come on! Speak to me!"  
"I'll call an ambulance,"said Todd taking out his phone.  
Scott, leaving Emily with Sean came to see what he could do to help.  
"You!!" Eileen screamed' You make sure you call the bishop. First thing in the morning! And make sure you leave your name and address so that we can contact you when we have spoken to the police Now get out!!!!"  
The man didn't know what to do . He no.longer looked arrogant and opinionated. He looked one last time at Billy kneeling beside iris with Todd beside him, his arm round his shoulder and he quietly left.

Tears began to fall from Billy's cheeks as he still held iris's hand. She still hadn't moved.Billy could feel a pulse in her wrist . He turned to Todd crouched beside him and held his arm out to him . He moved closer to allow Billy's arm round his waist and he held Billy's head to his chest as Billy began to sob.  
The paramedic arrived then and people moved back to allow him in. Joyce looked on,shaking with fear for her special friend with Scott holding on to her. The paramedic did various checks and established that iris had probably had a stroke. Billy let go of iris's hand and clutched Todd's jacket. Todd stroked his hair, his head still buried in Todd's chest.  
"How bad is she?"Joyce asked anxiously.  
"Its hard to tell at this stage."the paramedic told her. The ambulance crew arrived and took over from the paramedic, having exchanged stats. One went straight out to get a stretcher with the intention of taking her straight to hospital. Joyce went in the ambulance with her as Scott promised they would come and join her as soon as they could.  
It was agreed that Sean would take Emily home and Eileen would take over from Bethany, who must have wondered what was happening although Eileen had told her there was a delay. Todd drove to the hospital with Billy in the back being cuddled by Scott. He was still distraught by the events of the evening . By the time they arrived, iris was awake in A and E and was being checked very thoroughly. Joyce was sitting beside her. Joyce stood up and moved away as Billy arrived so that he could approach the bed. Todd unwrapped Billy from him so that he could reach iris.  
"Hello love"she said quietly."did I scare you ?"  
Billy took her hand and kissed it so as not to get in the way of the nurse performing on the other side of the bed.  
"I'm so so sorry.",Billy said.  
"No love. It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't get so heated about things. But hearing him talk about you and Todd like that, well, I had to say something didn't I!" She took her hand away and put it on his cheek. He turned his head and kissed it, once again holding it.  
"I thought I'd lost you "He said softly.  
"I'm tougher than you think! You can't get rid of me that easily!" she said gently.  
" Oh mum."He mimed "I love you so much." He kissed her hand again before placing it back on the bed. The tears were falling again. Iris too had tears in her eyes.  
"Oh come on my darling. It's not going to be that bad. You'll see" she said really concerned for the state he was in. "Todd!" she called. Todd came closer and realised that she was worried.  
"Bill let's just go out of the way for a bit. Let Joyce sit back down."  
Billy nodded and Todd led him back to the corner of the room while Joyce sat back on the chair as she and iris exchanged smiled . Scott had his hand on Joyce's shoulder. Billy sobbed again, his head buried in Todd's chest, not making a sound.  
The nurse reported that she seemed to be in a pretty good state. She didn't seem to have any after effects from the stroke. They wanted to do some scans to check though, which would need her to stay in overnight but if nothing showed up in the scans,she should be allowed home the next day. Joyce heaved a sigh of relief when she .heard that. The nurse said she was going to find iris a bed. Joyce said she would stay and see her into the ward and then go home. Scott volunteered Todd driving her, so he said he would wait with her to help her find the car but Billy and Todd should make their way sttraight to the car once iris was ready to move. Todd accepted that as sensible, although Billy didn't hear.  
A while later two porters arrived to transport iris to the allocated ward,.so Joyce took Scott's arm and walked beside carrying iris' s handbag as well as her own. Todd told Billy iris was leaving, so he dashed over to the bed and kissed her cheek.  
"Love you mum" he said.  
"Love you too son. "she said."I'll soon be home again so don't worry."  
Billy stood watching as the bed was wheeled away followed by Joyce and Scott.  
"Ready to go to the car?" Todd asked. " We need to.wait there for Scott and Joyce so we can drive them home. Is that ok?"  
"Course it is "said Billy softly." Let's get out of here!"

It was decided that probably the stranger at the church had not bothered to call the bishop after he saw what happened to iris, but Billy decided to call himself anyway. The bishop said he would be close to the area in the afternoon, so he would call in and see him at Church House. He said he had been told that he was pretty good on biscuits so he hoped to be able to try them. Billy assured him he had some in the cupboard. He sent a text to Todd to see if he wanted to be home for the visit, so he said he would clear it with Tracy.  
Billy then rang the hospital for an update. He told the staff that he was her adopted son so they gave him the information. They could see from the scans that it was indeed a mini stroke but they couldn't detect any side effects at all. She had been very lucky. They would be organising her release in the afternoon. Billy was delighted to hear that and text Todd and then Scott to share the good news. Both were thrilled at the positive outcome. 

 

Todd arrived home in plenty of time for the bishops visit at 4pm. The special biscuits were on a plate on the kitchen unit and the mugs all ready for tea or coffee. Evie was playing in her playpen.At a couple minutes after 4, the door bell rang and Billy checked his appearance one more time and went to open the door.  
Bishop John was a smiling character who seemed pleasant and open to Todd, who had never seen him before . Billy introduced him and asked the bishop to take a seat while he made the tea. Todd grabbed the biscuits and put them on the coffee table near the bishop. The bishop smiled at Todd.  
"These biscuits are famous!" he said. Todd offered him the plate as Billy arrived with the three mugs of tea.  
The bishop spotted Evie in the play pen.  
"And this is?" He asked.  
Our daughter Evie." Billy replied. She looked up as she heard her name and she smiled at the group.  
"Delightful!" John said, taking a biscuit.  
"Right. I want to know what caused your phone call, " the bishop said.  
"Ah. Yes " Billy said. " Might I ask if you had already received information about last night? "  
"I have not."The bishop replied. "You were thinking I might have?"  
"No not really" Billy said,"but it had been mentioned."  
"Right. Tell me the story, from the beginning!" The bishop said and Billy began the catalogue of events with an occasional prompt from Todd.  
"Oh my goodness. How awful for you -after such a perfect evening." The bishop said, when Billy ended his account . It's horrible to think that these people exist but to find them on your own doorstep is so much worse, but at least he wasn't a parishioner."  
"This is true" agreed Billy. "That would have been horrendous! It would probably have brought up issues too I suspect."he added.  
"Well yes it might have done "agreed the bishop."As it is, there's no harm done and I will be prepared should this man decide to contact me after all. I'm very glad to hear the lady seems none the worse for her ordeal"  
"Yes indeed. I would never have been able to forgive myself had something lasting happened to her." Billy said caringly.  
"Would you like another tea, bishop,?" Todd offered.  
The bishop checked his watch. "I have only five minutes"he said. "Just time to finish.this one -and have another biscuit !"

After all the hassle of the past 24 hours, Billy and Todd decided to take their hot chocolate to bed and have an early night. As they sat up in bed sipping their bedtime drink, Todd decided to bring up something he had heard on the previous day.  
"Bill"he said quietly.  
"Hmmm ;said Billy. "Theres going to be something about this next sentence."  
"How do you mean?"Todd asked.  
"The way you said my name"Billy shared .",I bet I'm right! What were you going to say?"  
Todd was taken aback by Billy's comment and said nothing. Billy waited and then looked at Todd.  
"I've put you off your stride!" He said. "I knew I was right! Sorry. Tell me what you were going to say."  
Todd drew a deep breath.  
"It was something I wanted to ask you ."Todd said.  
"Ok" said Billy. Silence. Billy looked at Todd. "It was a delicate question so I can't ask it now!" He explained.  
"I'm sorry. I wouldn't have said anything had I known. I was only messing" Billy said.  
"Ok"said Todd with a sigh. " I heard something I hadn't heard before which was lovely but I hadn't been aware of it."  
"To do with iris?" Billy tried to think what it might have been . Then he realised. "Ah. I know what it was" he said.  
"You do?"Todd asked.  
"Probably. " Billy replied." Was it what I called her?"  
Todd nodded  
"Do you remember when we had that sort of row and then we sorted it all out in the refreshment hut?"  
"Yes I remember that " Todd said.  
"It was then."Billy explained." She told me I was like the son she never had and I told her I thought of her like a mum. From that day I've always called her mum and she has called me son. Not in public though. No one has ever heard it. Till now. I don't know if she told Joyce. She might have done, but I just kept it between us as our little secret. I'm sorry I didn't share it with you. It wasn't really meant to be an actual secret. Forgive me for not sharing it please. I'm sorry."  
"Oh no, don't be. That was something private between you two. I'm the one that's sorry. I've spoilt it for you . I should've just kept quiet. I'm so thick at times!"  
"No really!"Billy said , putting his hand on Todd's cheek.  
"Bill, it is lovely and very special. It won't be mentioned again unless I hear you say it to her out loud. Until then, I will keep it in my heart as something very special. I'm so glad you've got her." He leaned over to kiss Billy and they cuddled down to sleep, each turning off their bedside lamp.  
" Goodnight my love. Sweet dreams" Said Billy.  
"And you. Love you loads."Todd replied.  
"Love you more!" Billy replied and with a final kiss, they settled down to sleep.


End file.
